


My Christmas Wish

by cedes_92150, joli_camarillo



Series: AU Drabbles and "Shorts"-CALIF LUV [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), All Rise (TV 2019), Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Repata-Fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera - Fandom, The InBetween (TV 2019), The X-Files, Vicley - Fandom
Genre: 9-1-1 - Freeform, AA Male/Latina Female, Asian Male/Caucasian Female, Blindspot - Freeform, Caucasian male/AA FEmale, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Let's have a BABY, Soulmates, all rise, station 19 - Freeform, x-files
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Some CROSS-OVER, each chapter mostly stands on its own (each show is afic unto itself-characters in the same geographical area, though not the same fandom,might be mentioned by a character outside that fandom (ex): Station 19 and The InBetween
Relationships: Allie Knight/Conor, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Damien Asante/Kathleen "Kat" Noonan, Dana Scully/Fox Mulder, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Jane Doe | Remi Briggs/Kurt Weller, Tasha Zapata/Edgar Reade, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: AU Drabbles and "Shorts"-CALIF LUV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575130
Comments: 42
Kudos: 34





	1. 9-1-1 Ain't Nuthin' To F**k Wit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts).



"Any Christmas 2019 wishes-be specific," says Athena Grant.

"More of you," is the response.

"SPECIFIC", Athena repeats.

"A BABY...how's that for specific?"

"A baby...with ME?"

"Of COURSE NOT with you...with that smokin hot PD...Emily Lopez?

"Emily Lopez wouldnt give you any pussy in a life-saving situation-NO PUSSY for Bobby Nash, even to save her own life."

"Damn, that's fucking harsh."

"But is it ACCURATE?"

He grins. "Prolly."

"OK, then...a baby"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"About that Baby...Michael has the kids tonight."

"So...start creating my present?"

"Yasssssss."


	2. The Andy and Sully Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SullyVandy
> 
> BE PATIENT, please...the smut is coming...

"So...my Christmas wish" says Captain Robert Sullivan.

"What might that be?", asks his companion, Andrea "Andy" Herrera

"Why don't you use your feminine wiles' to get it out of me?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her, like a  
cartoon villain.

The beautiful Latina guffaws. " _Feminine wiles_? Goddamn, you're old! Anciano!" (elderly)

"FW's, or ya gets nuthin'". He uses his best 40's gangster imitation.

"Alright, Alright...by the way, since you asked (she smiles, archly), I already have what I want."

"Go, on..."

Andy turns serious: "I've been stumbling through 'hook-up' after 'hook-up', looking for the one,  
that special one, who has the key to fit my lock, the lock to the gate that I've surrounded myself  
with. People don't come into our lives by accident-they cross our paths for a reason. You were  
recruited to this station for a reason, by a man you'd cut all ties with. You were brought here to  
use your key on my lock; to make me feel safe enough to open that door, tear down that fence,  
be my truest self. I have a key, as well-to the lock that you placed on the door, the door guarding all  
of your feelings, where your hopes, your happiness went to die, when Claire passed. I'm here, in YOUR  
life, to show you how wonderful life can be, to re-awaken that hope, that you CAN love again, you can  
find a home...in me. In US. You've settled me, and I've shown you how fun life can be: if we let it.  
I wanted the key to open my lock. And here you are."

"You won't leave me...ever?" He asks this question in a whisper.

"The Andy and Sully show," she whispers back.

"Sully and Andy Show sounds better."

"Ladies FIRST". She climbs onto his lap, pecks his lips, then awards him a more more animated buss.

Clearing his throat, loudly: "That's...ah...that's fine as it is..."

"Que Caballero!" (Such a gentleman!), she smirks, drawing his zipper down sooo slowly...


	3. The Andy and Sully Show (Station 19) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SULLYVANDY

With his massive cudgel stretching her so deliciously, the beautiful Latina EMT reaches between  
their joined bodies to find her clit and flick it with her finger-tips. He sets the pace, she matches it.  
She's so slick from her manual manipulation, and his earlier oral worship, that now he strokes  
into her to the hilt, pumping her hard, in and out.

"Ahhh, ahhh, ummm...ooooo...Robert...I-I need-I need to cuuuuummmmmmmmm!...so bad!  
Take me home, Lover!...Oh, Jesus Christ! Oh, fuck" was all she could say as her orgasm hit again  
and again and again. Andy Herrera's lithe, sexily curved body quivers and quakes once one wave  
crashes over the other, her thighs locked tightly about Robert Sullivan's trim waist.Sully is still not  
done: as her orgasm began to subside, he rolled her onto her back, entered her again, gave her two  
or three more strokes, pulled out, and jacked off over her tummy and sparse pussy hair, the first spurt  
actually landing on her neck and right tit. He was coming like a crazy man; Andy watches him through  
slitted eyes, absentmindedly massaging his seed onto her tits and chest smiling as she enjoyed her own  
afterglow. Finally, Sully can cum no more.

She jerks when he slips his still erect member back into her, embracing her tightly as they roll onto their  
sides, his twitching cock trapped between their bodies. He kissed her deeply; which she returns deeply  
and languidly. They fall into an exhausted lovers' sleep, with him still lodged inside her.


	4. Any Time Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria Hughes (Ripley) and Andrea Herrera (Sullivan) are both  
> delivering babies any time between Christmas Eve and The New Year;  
> Kathleen "Kat" Noonan is also pregnant, though she isn't due for six  
> months. Kat shadows the two as Chiefs Lucas Ripley and Robert Sullivan  
> are on scene at a city-wide fire and explosion.

Vic is home instead of at the city-wide alarm-a band of brain-dead 'Stop the Fraud' vigilantes set fire to one of the  
Seattle based state elector's home and after a natural gas main exploded the entire subdivision became a configuration; as  
Chief, Lucas Ripley arrived on the scene four hours ago (6 pm), and when he phoned her he sounded worn-out. "How long  
before you can leave?" she asked, shifting so that the pressure from the child she's carrying isn't completely on her lower back.

Wearily, he replied "I'm thinking three hours minimum before I can get away...LISTEN: Sully sent Kat Noonan to grab up  
Herrera and bring her there; that way you three can hang out and if anything should happen she's there."

"Can't you leave Sullivan or Frankel in command?"

"VIC: you know that I can't-not at this point...as soon as I'm able."

She's disappointed but puts up a brave front. "I don't feel well", she whined.

"Noonan will be there soon", he assures her. "You'll be fine-I have to go-I love you."

She welcomes Andy Herrera-Sullivan and Kat Noonan into her home, making them comfortable in front of the tv. Kat  
is the least pregnant of the trio (three months); the other two are about to 'pop' any day now. Hot camomile tea helps  
helps to soothe Vic's and Andrea's queasy stomachs; Kat drinks it for its calming effects.

The diminutive and youngest member of Station 19 said (with a smile) "Detective D is so cute-he's all over the decorating  
of the nursery, and he doesn't even complain about shopping at the baby store with me." She means Damien Asante, Seattle  
police Detective. "His Mom has been so helpful also."

"I'll tell you who surprised the shit out of _me_ , Andy confided: " _PRUITT_!...he and Robert are best buds,  
and he's all into being a first-time Grandpa. REALLY into it." The other two giggle, imaging rough, tough Cap Herrera fawning  
over a drooling newborn. "And the Chief?", asks Kat.

"The same as Sullivan and Asante: wanting to be helpful but more like being in the way-cute like your men."

At 1242, just as the group finished setting up the guest rooms Ripley calls to say that he and Sullivan are on the way. Vic  
wants Kat to stay over; she agrees since Damien is part of the task force chasing the Trump crazies and there's no  
telling when he might get a break.

  


_me_


	5. Re-Gifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCULLY + MULDER!
> 
> ==============>
> 
> SAIC-Special Agent In Charge

"Here's your tea, Scully". SAIC Fox Mulder gently brushes her reaching hands aside to place the teacup and saucer  
onto the end table next to Dr. Dana Scully. Camomile tea they have found is best for both relaxing her and keeping  
what remaining nausea there is in month nine of her pregnancy. She smiles at him" "Thanks, Grandpa-SORRY!-I meant  
 _PAPA_ ! she laughed. "Oh-don't pout!" she teased, ruffling his hair.

"Keep it up-I'll concoct an excuse to be unavailable for birthing room duty!" he joked back.

"I adore you Fox William Mulder. I love you-I'm more in love with you every day. This baby is the best gift that you could  
ever give me, and I'm so honored to re-gift him to you. I- _OOooof_ -he's kicking...here, feel!" She guides one of  
his hands onto her prominent abdomen, joining him when he grins delightedly. They settle back to watch cheesy Holiday movies  
until after midnight then go to bed.

At 3am she shakes him awake: "Mulder...it's TIME!"


	6. Lola-Coaster Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Angeles-based Assistant District Attorney Lola Carmichael and her husband had a ten-year plan when they first married;  
> that plan has been side-lined due to an unexpected medical condition. Husband Robin Taylor (an FBI Special Agent Head-quartered in the nation's capitol and she have some adjustments to make

_Los Angeles-based Assistant District Attorney Lola Carmichael and her husband had a ten-year plan when they_  
 _first married; that plan has been side-lined due to an unexpected medical condition. Husband Robin Taylor (an FBI_  
 _Special Agent headquartered in the nation's capitol and she have some adjustments to make_...

 _WOW_...she's pregnant. Not that she doesn't want to be...at some point the plan was to have a baby with  
Robin-somewhere further along in their ten-year plan...that was before good friend Lisa Benner submitted Lo's name to the Los  
Angeles's Superior Court nominating Committee. When Benner pokes her head into Lo's spacious office (as she does every) evening  
the recently appointed judge broke the news of her pregnancy. "I understand that the nominating committee probably won't be able  
to hold a spot for me considering I plan to take at least 1 year off after the baby is born"...

"What on earth are you talking about Carmichael?" the senior jurist smirked. "Who said that-I DIDN'T SAY THAT!?"

"I just...how did you...you knew?" "Carmichael...I've had two children, so I have a 'nose' for another woman who's expecting, ok? Plus you're GLOWING-yes pregnant  
women actually do glow. Congrats to you and Robin, and I should have _just enough sway_ with the committee to  
convince them to keep the slot open for you. "How do I thank you, Lisa? I've aspired to a judgeship since my sixth year as a state attorney. If that is possible I'll owe you."


	7. PBS (Pregnant Bitches)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Paterson, at eight months six days is the most pregnant; hosts a baby shower for  
> Tasha Zapata and Jane Weller both of whom expect to deliver by December 25th. Their good  
> friend (foul-mouthed Marshal ALLIE KNIGHT) has an assignment outside of NY.  
> 

Patterson arranged the baby showers for Jane and Zapata on her own, as Allie Knight had an assignment tracking down a  
'boogalo boys' member who disappeared from his home after participating in the armed siege on the US Capitol. Since  
both women are due on or about the same day, and her own delivery date is in two months the optimum time for the  
showers are now. At 10 minutes after one pm, the tech whiz initiated a group chat:

P: YO! Whass UP, Chicas!

Z: It's BB, J!

J: Be NICE, Zapata

Z: YOU be nice

P: This is all so VERY entertaining, except I have a bs update

J: Give it up

P: All systems go on the soiree; everyone rsvp'd. Rich and Boston are preparing some great snacks-don't worry theyr  
outta here before the guests of honor arrive.

Allie joins in: What UP, PBS! That's PREGNANT BITCHES in case you missed it

J: Here we go!

Z: Damn-is she still part of groupchat?

A: Ya ALL 🧡me, ya can't hide it

P: 😴

A: I'm fuckin wit y'all-jealous I can't be there (🤢)

J: Next time

Z: Sorry-WHAT! next time!!?

Jane arrived at 5:55; Tasha at 6:01. The other women attending are Brianna, Afreen, and Sarah Weller.

"DAMN-Allie's not coming...WHO'S gonna take-up the 'cursing' quota!?" Sarah laughs.

Afreen, Briana, and Patterson all point at ZAPATA, who feigns innocence: flapping her hands dramatically and protesting:  
_I_ am a pregnant woman who gave up liquor, foul language, and illicit sex in honor of my baby, so...FRICK  
y'all!"

Brianna and Sarah slurp loudly at their wine, teasing the three who can't imbibe; Afreen abstains since she's drinking iced tea.  
She winks at Patty, Tasha and Jane once Bi and Sarah get up to refill their wine goblets, letting them know that she has their  
back.

From PATTERSON Tasha received an electronic foot bath; from Briana and Afreen (together): 'one-sies' in sizes newborn to 9-12  
mos. in blue, rose, yellow, and pink. Allie Knight (and husband Conor Caye) sent a $200 gift card by FedEx. jane and husband Kurt  
Weller supplied 12 visits of 'Mommy's Day Out' visits to be used anytime during the next year.

TASHA (and Reade) gifted Jane a double-stroller: the deluxe kind that folds flat so that the babies can lie completely flat. Patterson  
provided infant car seats, and Afreen and Brianna a high-end breast pump. AlliCon presented her with six months of NANNY service.

Afreen asked "If you two don't deliver by Christmas what then?"

At nearly the same time Zapata and Jane both say "We'll induce!"

A little tipsy, Brianna giggles loudly; after neither Zapata nor Jane join in, she said "WAIT-for REAL?!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can expect to see Chimney and Maddie
> 
> A 'familiarity' screw between exes Eddie and Shannon Diaz
> 
> Hen Wilson and her wife, Karen
> 
> Buck Buckley and a TBA Female OC (or cross-over character)
> 
> Lonnie Cooper and a TBA Female OC (or cross-over character)


End file.
